


LLUVIA, TIERRA Y HIERBA MOJADA

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Will siempre se ha hecho pasar por un beta, pero en realidad es un omega muy despistado. Ese despiste hace que entre en celo y Hannibal, ¿será capaz de resistirse?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	LLUVIA, TIERRA Y HIERBA MOJADA

**Author's Note:**

> Este shot pertenece a un reto de la pág de Facebook Hannigram Lovers, de la cual soy administradora.  
> Lo escribí en dos horas y lo hice bajo seudónimo, por que una de las condiciones del concurso era usar uno y bueno, así lo hice. Las que lo hayáis leido ya veréis que es un poco distinto. Tuve que recortar por que me pasaba de las dos mil palabras. Aquí está la edición completa. 
> 
> Jamás había escrito nada de Omegaverse y pedí socorro a gritos a mis fieles amigas Caro, Brenda y Maca y ellas me lo explicaron, pero como yo soy un poco cabeza hueca no terminaba de entenderlo hasta que le pregunté a Bren si era como el celo de las vampiras de La Hermandad de la daga negra y ella me dijo que si, osea que seguí ese ejemplo y esto es lo que salió.  
> Ante todo agradecerle a ellas, porque sin ellas, este fic no habría sido posible, y también agradecerles a todos los que votaron por mí, que supongo que me votaron porque  
> fui la primera en postear, y no por ser la mejor, Mis compañeras de escritura hicieron un gran trabajo y nos regalaron unos fics maravillosos, por lo que las ganadoras justas son todas ellas.
> 
> Alessa Britson

Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde y al notar que eran las siete y que Will se retrasaba, Hannibal empezó a impacientarse, pero por ahora no había por lo que preocuparse. Will ya no estaba enfermo y el psiquiatra sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

El Viaje de Quántico a Baltimore a veces era más complicado los días lluviosos y Hannibal se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana. Le gustaba el olor de la lluvia empapando la tierra y tras servirse una copa de vino, se sentó en su butaca tras su escritorio, y cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el repicar de la lluvia contra el suelo y con los aromas de tierra y hierba mojada.

Cuando iban a dar las siete y cuarto algo le hizo abrir los ojos de repente. Sabía que era Will por qué había oído el ruido del motor de su coche pero mezclado con el olor de la lluvia había un sutil aroma ocre, que otra persona sin su desarrollado sentido del olfato no hubiera notado.

Hannibal se levantó casi sin gracia y corrió a la puerta, dando grandes zancadas y la abrió antes de que el empático hubiera tenido tiempo a llamar.

Will parecía un gato mojado, con sus rizos aplastados contra su bello rostro, tiritando aterido de frio y con el abrigo chorreando dejando un charco en el suelo donde se había quedado parado.

Hannibal casi tuvo que morderse el puño para no gritar al notar que el aroma ocre procedía de Will. Era el aroma de un omega a punto de entrar en celo, pero su aroma picante dejaba en clara evidencia que era un omega solo, triste y amargado.

Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Hannibal había creído que Will fuera un omega, por qué nada lo había delatado. Quizás usaba su empatía y supresores para disimular su estatus, haciéndose pasar por un beta común.

-Siento llegar tan tarde, Doctor Lecter. Mi coche ha escogido el día menos indicado para estropearse y a duras penas he logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero no quería ser descortés anulando nuestra cita con tan poca antelación.

Hannibal reaccionó con rapidez e hizo pasar a Will cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Permíteme tu abrigo Will, y ahora te traeré unas toallas para que puedas secarte un poco.

Will asintió con la cabeza sin moverse del sitio donde se había quedado parado y permitió que Hannibal le quitara el abrigo empapado y arrugó un poco el entrecejo al notar que su terapeuta lo estaba olfateando sutilmente.

-¿Acaba de olerme? - Pregunto casi ofendido y Hannibal carraspeó su voz.

-Difícil no hacerlo, Will. Estas empapado y eso sólo incrementa el olor de tu loción para después del afeitado. Es demasiado picante para mi gusto.

Hannibal dejo el abrigo en un perchero al lado de la chimenea encendida y tras dirigirse al baño, le trajo unas cuantas toallas a Will junto con una copa de brandy.

-No puedes volver a Wolf Trap con esta tormenta Will. Tú mismo has dicho que tu coche no funciona y estás empapado hasta los huesos. Con este tiempo yo tampoco puedo llevarte hasta allí. Son dos horas de viajes y no tienes ropa seca. Cogerías una pulmonía. Espero no excederme en mis funciones ofreciéndote que te quedes a pasar la noche en mi casa. Tiene una habitación para invitados y está cerca de aquí, sólo a 10 minutos en coche.

Will asintió con la cabeza, casi incapaz de hablar por el castañeo de sus dientes. Le pareció buena idea quedarse con Hannibal y aun temblando, envuelto en varias toallas, salieron de la consulta y tras un breve paseo en coche, llegaron a casa del psiquiatra.

Will no dejó de temblar en todo el viaje y su aroma ocre cada vez se acentuaba más, haciendo que Hannibal apenas pudiera mantener la calma. Will olía a soledad, a necesidad y a urgencia. Su ciclo se estaba acelerando y dada la velocidad a la que su celo se estaba desarrollando, era casi seguro que Will había olvidado tomar sus supresores durante bastante tiempo y aunque el doctor estaba deseando poder montar al macho y calamar su dolor, tomó la determinación de que no haría nada en contra de la voluntad de Will.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hannibal condujo a su amigo a la habitación de invitados y lo acompañó hasta el baño, dándole un montón de toallas y un pijama limpio y seco.

-No puedo ofrecer mucho pero un baño caliente y ropa seca te ayudarán a relajarte. Tomate el tiempo que necesites y yo de mientras preparare algo sencillo para la cena. Si necesitas algo más, no tienes más que pedirlo, Will. _ Dijo Lecter con una sonrisa y apoyando brevemente su mano en el hombro de Will. El omega estaba ardiendo.

\- Gracias, doctor Lecter.- tartamudeo Will antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Hannibal bajó al piso inferior y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, intentando calmarse. Will estaba despertando en él un hambre muy distinta a la que solía sentir y decidió que unos dedos de whisky ayudarían a calmar sus nervios.

Transcurrió más de una hora antes de que Hannibal oyera el gemido ahogado de Will en el piso superior y olvidándose de la comida subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su invitado. Will estaba temblando, retorciéndose en la cama y evidentemente estaba sufriendo. Hannibal jadeo al verlo y los dientes le picaron por la necesidad de morder y marcar a su amigo, pero una vez más, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y se dirigió lentamente a Will.

-Will, ¿Te encuentras?....- No pudo ni acabar la frase. En unos segundos tenía a su “paciente” sentado a horcajadas sobre él, intentando quitarle la ropa y Hannibal quería darle lo que quería, pero no así. Will no estaba en condiciones de dar un consentimiento implícito y por mucho que Hannibal lo deseara, no iba a reclamarlo sin estar seguro de que era correspondido.

El aroma de Will seguía oliendo a desesperación, amargura y a soledad y tras un breve forcejeo Lecter logró posicionarse encima del omega y le acarició la cara con suavidad. -Estoy aquí… Lengvas, mano meilė ...(1).- dijo con suavidad pero Will era como una criatura salvaje que no podía controlarse y gruño a Hannibal, enseñándole todos sus dientes.

-Follame, Hannibal, por favor…

_Suplicó intentando desnudar a su psiquiatra_ Duele…. Por favor, hazlo.- Will aulló de nuevo de manera agónica y Hannibal negó con firmeza.

-No. Así no, pero te ayudare, William, mylėjo.(2)- Dijo Hannibal apartando los rizos sudorosos de la frente de Will y aunque pretendía que su voz fuera relajante, salió forzada por la excitación y la frustración de no poder complacer a quien quería reclamar como suyo.

Will no se había llegado a vestir y las manos de Hannibal se dirigieron hacia abajo, tanteando entre las piernas de su empático hasta encontrar el borde hinchado y palpitante con sus dedos, notándolo abierto, mojado y listo para él, pero no podía comportarse como una bestia y dejarse dominar por sus instintos. No esta vez. Con suavidad, Hannibal deslizó con facilidad dos de sus grandes dedos en el interior de su agujero y Will se aferró a él clavándole las uñas en los hombros por encima de la camisa y el gemido aliviado que soltó, sonó como música para los oídos de Hannibal.

-Si…. Más, Hannibal….Por favor…. Necesito más. –Jadeó Will contra la oreja de quien creía que era su imago… Sólo una ilusión, un amor platónico no correspondido y casi lloró cuando Lecter deslizó dos dedos más en su interior. Hannibal respiraba entrecortadamente, con su polla presionando contra su ropa interior. Quería hundirse en ese calor palpitante y febril y quería llenarlo una y otra vez hasta que ambos cayeran agotados, pero uso toda su determinación para no hacerlo, y siguió masturbándolo hasta que Will estalló contra la camisa de Hannibal, pintando con lágrimas de semen la ropa de su amigo y cayó inconsciente.

Lecter se levantó de un salto y tras tapar a Will con una sábana, salió de la habitación respirando entrecortadamente y se encerró en el baño, donde se masturbó con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el conocimiento.

Tras asearse, se dirigió a la cocina y sin sorpresa descubrió, que la comida se había quemado, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para arreglar el desastre y tras servirse dos dedos más de whisky y bebérselos de un trago, tomó una decisión. Llamó a Jack y le dijo que Will estaba teniendo una de sus crisis y que se quedaría con él durante varios días. Jack aceptó de mala gana y al intentar sonsacarle más datos, Hannibal contestó que la enfermedad de Will era un asunto privado y que no quería romper la confidencialidad médico paciente. Después llamó a todos sus clientes y anuló todas sus citas de la semana.

Cuando hubo ordenado todos sus asuntos, fue a darse una ducha, se puso su pantalón de pijama y volvió a la habitación con Will, que seguía semi inconsciente después de su liberación. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y si Will lo necesitaba, él estaría allí.

El calor de Will fue en aumento y día tras día y hora tras hora, Hannibal cumplía con su rutina. Masturbaba a Will hasta que alcanzaba el orgasmo y luego él se masturbaba en el baño como un adolescente. Se estaba volviendo loco. Literalmente.

Al quinto día, notó que el olor de Will había cambiado. Ese olor acre y picante se había convertido en el olor de la lluvia mojando la tierra y a hierba fresca y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Se recostó contra Will, hundió su nariz entre los rizos sudorosos de su omega y respiro, empapándose en ese delicioso olor y pegó su pecho a su espalda, mientras lo tranquilizaba con suaves caricias.

-Hannibal…..-La voz de Will sonaba ronca y sus dedos acariciaban suavemente los de su amado casi distraídamente..- ¿Por qué no me has follado y marcado?.- Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego habló con la voz compungida.- Supongo que no lo has hecho porque no soy tu tipo, al fin y al cabo yo sólo soy…- Dijo con tristeza y Hannibal se incorporó sobre su brazo y apoyó su mentón contra su puño y lo miró con los ojos semicerrados sin dejarlo terminar.

\- Eres perfecto... No lo he hecho porque te amo, Will, mylimais (3).No voy a hacer nada sin tu consentimiento. Te amo demasiado para aprovecharme de ti cuando eres tan vulnerable, pero si me aceptas, estaré más que complacido de servirte.

Los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas y se giró para quedar frente a Hannibal. Estiró la mano para acariciar sus pómulos y sus bonitos ojos azules, se posaron sobre los de Hannibal, que brillaban con un fulgor rojizo.

-Yo también te amo, Hannibal… Encubrí que era un omega para que no pudieras oler la soledad ni mi amargura en mi cuerpo. Desde el momento que te vi, supe que eras un Alfa, y yo, durante toda mi vida trate de ocultar lo que era, porque sabía que nadie querría emparejarse conmigo o servirme en mis celos por lo que soy y cuando te vi….- Hannibal posó un dedo en sus labios para callarlo y acercándose lentamente lo hizo con un suave beso. Cuando Will sintió el amor de Hannibal en sus labios, el calor volvió de repente, en oleadas que lo dejaron tembloroso y necesitado y Hannibal sonrió contra su boca.

-Pues lamento decirte, mi querido Will, que todos tus intentos por ocultarlo, conmigo no te han servido de nada. Yo si quiero servirte y seré quien te reclame y ahora, Mano meilė (4), te voy a follar hasta que te olvides de quien eres y te voy a llenar tanto y tantas veces con mis cachorros que al final suplicaras que pare.

Hannibal no espero a la respuesta de Will y bajo mordisqueando su cuello, y su pecho hasta capturar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y mordió con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo gemir al profesor.

-Oh dios…si, por favor…. Si…Hannibal…- Suplicó Will cuando Hannibal llego abajo entre sus piernas y sin previo aviso engullo la polla de Will hasta el fondo de su garganta. Will araño y se retorció, empujando sin control sus caderas y Hannibal aprovechó el movimiento para penetrarlo con sus dedos a la vez que seguía chupándolo. No pasó mucho rato hasta que Will estalló en el fondo de la garganta de Hannibal y él se levantó, lamiéndose los labios.

-Tan delicioso como siempre pensé que serias….-Dijo hundiendo sus dedos en los espesos y sudorosos rizos de Will y atrayendo su boca hacia la suya, devorando su lengua y dejando que el omega sintiera su propio sabor. Con un movimiento experto, Hannibal llevó la pierna de Will sobre su hombro y alineando la punta de su polla contra el borde hinchando de su agujero empujó de golpe y Will aulló de alivio al sentirse completamente lleno. Jamás había experimentado sexo con otra persona. Siempre había estado solo, consolándose con sus juguetes, pero esto era algo nuevo y jadeo, clavando sus uñas por toda la extensión de piel que podía encontrar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando Hannibal se puso tenso y hundió su nudo en Will y mordió con fuerza la base de su cuello, ambos se corrieron entre gemidos y jadeos. Cinco horas después ambos yacían agotados y saciados y sonriéndose mutuamente se besaron con dulzura.

-Quizás dentro de poco debas mudarte a vivir aquí conmigo, Mano meilė, y hasta te dejaré que traigas a tus siete perros.- Dijo Hannibal acariciando el estómago de Will con cariño.

Will suspiró y se complació al notar que ambos olían a lluvia, a tierra mojada y a hierba fresca. Uno de sus aromas favoritos.

-Quizás deba, sí, pero necesitaremos una habitación más grande para nuestros cachorros. - Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besar a su alfa.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> : (1) Lengvas, mano meilė (Tranquilo mi amor)  
> (2) mylėjo. (Amado)  
> (3) mylimais. (Otra manera de decir amado o cariño en lituano)  
> (4) Mano meilė ( Mi amor


End file.
